Kombate en el Lin Kuei
by Ale93371
Summary: Después de varias batallas y horas de pelea y peligro junto con aliados de varios reinos, Sub Zero re gresa al templo Lin Kuei para entrenar los nuevos miembros del clan. Pero su descanso dura poco, un sueño lo advierte sobre un encuentro que podría ser el último en su vida, un combate en el que el deber estará por encima de los sentimientos, o al revés.
1. Viejos conocidos

Hola a todos, soy fan de Mortal Kombat y este es mi primer fic (ya que pienso hacer varios más) sobre este gran juego, espero que les guste.

Mortal Kombat y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Warner Bros, este fic fue hecho para entretener y no por fines de lucro ni nada.

La historia transcurriría antes de Mortal Kombat Armageddon, aunque es una versión libre mía, incluso incorporé un personaje nuevo, pero con un papel pequeño, casi ni hace nada. Este no va ser el único fic que haré de MK, ya tengo en mente otras historias, buenos no los quiero aburrir, ahí va:

Kombate en el Lin Kuei

"¡Nunca nos superarás!", un grito que rompía el silencio en aquel lugar inhóspito y oscuro, un lugar que era toda oscuridad y penumbra de tal forma que no había diferencia entre tener los ojos abiertos y cerrados.

Lentamente una figura emergía de la oscuridad, tambaleando, como si hubiera una brutal sacudida en su cabeza, era un hombre, corpulento, vistiendo ropajes que antes eran completamente azules, y ahora están rojizos por la sangre que salía de sus heridas, algunas de ellas en su rostro, en donde se ven colgando restos de lo que antes había sido una mascara.

El hombre dio unos cuantos pasos con mucho esfuerzo, hasta que finalmente cayó como un peso muerto en el suelo, con el rostro mirando al cielo, en ese momento la misma voz del comienzo exclama "No llegarás muy lejos hermano, ahora MUERE". Y así como la voz se apaga una nueva figura, mejor dicho tres figuras se acercaban al hombre que producto de la perdida de sangre tenía la visión borrosa, pero llegó a ver el brazo, el puño, el golpe fatal.

Cuando el golpe estaba por llegar, una nueva voz alerta al moribundo:

¡Maestro, maestro Sub Zero, despierte!

Así es, Sub Zero, cuyo verdadero nombre es Kuai Liang, el ninja del clan Lin Kuei, parte de una raza muy especial conocida como "Cryomancers", gente que posee poderes de frío y congelación.

La fuerte penumbra desapareció, ahora se veían las paredes y el techo del templo Lin Kuei, y las tres sombras borrosas fueron remplazadas por la clara imagen de un joven con vestimentas del clan y una mascara que le cubría la boca y la nariz dejando solo sus ojos al descubierto, era uno de sus alumnos. Sub Zero estaba realizando una meditación, una meditación tan profunda que sin darse cuenta y sin querer se había dormido, al ver el rostro de preocupación del joven inmediatamente pensó en desgracias.

- Cold, ¿Qué pasó? – fue lo primero que dijo el ninja azul.

Cold (su nombre clave en el Lin Kuei), como se dijo antes, es uno de los discípulos de Sub Zero, el más fuerte de todos, y al igual que él era un cryomancer pero todavía no perfeccionó sus poderes congelantes. Él fue uno de los pocos alumnos de Kuai Liang que sobrevivieron a una masacre perpetrada en ese mismo templo hace años.

- Disculpe maestro, es que los hombres que vigilan los alrededores, dijeron haber visto tres personas extrañas merodeando. – replicó el joven.

- ¿Tres? – preguntó Sub Zero con un tono de preocupación.

- Así es maestro.

Sub Zero quedó consternado, tenía un muy mal presentimiento de todo esto, ya se imaginaba quienes esos tres intrusos y eso por una parte lo molestaba y por el otro lo entristecía, pero como guerrero del Lin Kuei debía mostrarse fuerte.

- ¿Te preocupa que esos sujetos nos ataquen? – dijo Sub Zero mientras se levantaba, ya que para su meditación obviamente tuvo que sentarse en el suelo.

- No solo por mí, por usted maestro, quizás vengan por usted. – respondió Cold.

- Y quizás tengas razón, pero no te preocupes, el templo está bien vigilado, es imposible que esos malvivientes entren sin ser vistos y atacados por los centinelas. – Dijo el maestro disimulando el pequeño temor que le invade.

Pero cuando el cryomancer termina de decir estas palabras se escucha un ruido similar a una explosión, y, levantando la mirada al techo él y su discípulo ven como este mismo comienza a resquebrajarse. De repente, el techo se rompe y caen tres cuerpos sin vida, por su vestimenta eran parte del clan, eran los centinelas. Uno de ellos presentaba varios golpes sobre todo en la cara, otro también pero los golpes fueron mucho más fuertes ya que tenía parte de la cabeza literalmente aplastada, por lo que se dudaba si los golpes fueron con puño o con un objeto pesado y el tercero estaba completamente congelado, con una daga clavada en el cuello.

- Dios mio…- dijo Sub Zero sin poder creer lo que veía, Cold se quedó mudo de la impresión.

Ambos se rápidamente se apartaron y vieron como del mismo hueco del techo caían otros tres sujetos, pero estos cayeron de pie, vivos.

Por el polvo que caía del techo por el destrozo, se entorpecía la vista clara de los intrusos pero se podía ver sus formas, uno tenía la misma complexión física que Sub Zero, el otro tenía una figura frágil, delgada y femenina por lo que rápidamente se adivinó que era mujer y el tercero se veía menos humano, la forma de su cuerpo era como si portara una armadura. Cuando se disipa el polvo y los ve claramente, Sub Zero comprobó que lo que tanto temía era verdad.

- ¿Cómo sabían que los centinelas estaban ahí arriba? – dijo por fin Cold.

- Ellos antes estaban con nosotros, pero hace tiempo que se fueron de aquí, se conocen el templo de memoria. – contestó secamente el ninja azul.

El enorme estruendo que causó todo llamó la atención de todos los miembros del Lin Kuei, y en segundos el salón que antes estaba casi vacío ahora estaba ocupado por casi todo el clan.

A pesar de ser muchos y los enemigos tan solo tres, Sub Zero se dirigió a sus compañeros y alumnos, con una mirada y tonos severos.

- Escuchen, esto es asunto mío, retírense y no se metan.

Los soldados no podían creer lo que les ordenaba su maestro. Pero temían represalias por parte de él y decidieron retroceder y no intervenir, todos excepto Cold que se mantuvo al lado de Sub Zero.

- Cold, vete tú también, no te metas, esto es demasiado para ti. – ordenó Sub Zero.

- Pero maestro… – dijo su alumno mientras señalaba a uno de los rivales, a la mujer.

- Vete Cold. –repitió su maestro.

- ¡Pero… esa mujer mató a casi todos sus discípulos tiempo atrás! ¡¿Lo recuerda?! ¡Casi me mata a mi también, si usted no hubiera aparecido yo habría sido asesinado junto con los demás por esa psicópata, a usted le debo mi vida, y ella debe pagar por lo que hizo!

- ¡COLD, VETE DE AQUÍ! ¡SINO SALDRÁS LASTIMADO!

Con enojo e impotencia, el joven comenzó a retroceder y a unirse al grupo espectador demostrando el increíble control que tiene Sub Zero sobre su "tropa".

- ¿Qué quieren? – preguntó Sub Zero a los extraños.

Los tres individuos se quedaron mirándolo sin decir nada, pero su miradas hablaban por ellos, el hombre del físico de Sub Zero mostraba una mirada desafiante, la mujer a pesar de tener hermosos ojos azules, estos mostraban una mirada llena de odio y el último una mirada pérdida, como si no demostrara emoción alguna.

- ¡¿Qué quieren?! – repitió gritando el ninja al no recibir respuesta.

- Tu vida, Kuai Liang. – dijo finalmente uno de ellos, el primero, con un tono de voz igual de desafiante que su mirada. Kuai Liang inmediatamente se dio que era la misma voz que había oído en su sueño.

Ante le shockeante respuesta, uno de los ninjas del clan, ignorando la orden del maestro, avanza lentamente hacía los enemigos.

- ¡Esto es estúpido maestro, déjenos ayudarlo! – exclamó el ninja valiente, o tonto.

- ¡No, esto es asunto mío dije!

- ¡Por favor, son solo tres y nosotros somos 60, mire como acabo con uno de ellos! – gritó el guerrero mientras corría hacia los rivales.

- ¡No! – gritó Sub Zero, pero era tarde.

El hombre llegó hacía uno de los "visitantes" y lanzó un tremendo golpe que fue bloqueado fácilmente por este, el atacante no se rindió y comenzó a dar una lluvia de golpes y patadas al enemigo, sin éxito ya que eran bloqueadas o esquivadas.

Repentinamente el enemigo logra agarrar del cuello al guerrero y lo levanta en el aire como si no pesara nada, con mucha facilidad.

- Je, ¿así que estos son discípulos tuyos? Son patéticos. – dijo el enemigo y seguido se oyó el crujido de un cuello al romperse. El cuerpo ya sin vida del hombre es arrojado a los pies de Sub Zero quien quedó tan consternado como los demás.

- ¿Lo ven? Eso es por no obedecerme, estas personas son muy peligrosas, solo yo puedo detenerlos, quédense ahí – alertó Sub Zero nuevamente a sus soldados.

El sujeto que mató al Lin Kuei comenzó a acercarse al cryomancer diciendo:

- Aunque tus amigos sean muy débiles, te arriesgas demasiado al querer pelear tú solo, Kuai Liang.

- No voy perder a más hombres. – contestó Sub Zero.

- Bien, como sea. – siguió el enemigo - aunque será una gran lástima para ellos ver a su maestro morir.

- Te estas equivocando, al que verán morir es a ti, y a tus amigos traidores. – replicó el ninja señalando a los otros dos combatientes.

- Adelante, muéstranos que sabes hacer. – remató el desconocido poniéndose en pose de batalla junto a sus compañeros.

Sub Zero también rápidamente tomo su pose de pelea, preparándose para la confrontación, diciendo para cerrar el dialogo:

- Con gusto…Bi-Han.

FIN DEL PRIMER CAPITULO.

Y bien…. ¿que les pareció? Ahora se va venir la segunda parte con mucha acción. Seguramente ya saben quienes son los enemigos a los que se enfrentará Sub Zero, por lo menos uno ya queda claro. Bi-Han no es un personaje inventado, es el verdadero nombre de uno de los mayores villanos del juego, seguramente muchos sabrán quien.

En cuanto a Cold, es un agregado mío, ya que no existe ni en los videojuegos, ni en los comics, ni en las películas dirigidas por el mismo tonto que dirige las horribles pelis de Resident Evil (me encantan los videojuegos pero me parecen horribles las películas, no quiero ofender a los que les gusta), igual tiene un papel pequeño como dije antes. Pensaba agregar un personaje nuevo entre los principales (no en este fic, en otro), no sé que les parece esa idea.

Dejen reviews sobre que que les pareció el fic, si les gustó, si no les gustó, si les pareció entretenido, si les pareció aburrido, si lo sigo, si dejo de escribir, y sugerencias para mejorar tanto en este fic o (espero) los siguientes.

Bueno, sin más que decir, adiós y gracias por leer mi fic.


	2. Traición y odio

"_-¡Kuai Liang! – exclama un ninja con una vestimenta y mascara de color azul con una voz profunda y seria._

_-¿Qué ocurre Bi-Han? – responde otro con una vestimenta parecida del mismo color pero con el rostro completamente descubierto._

_- Hermano, el Gran Maestro me ha dicho que el hechicero Shang Tsung planea algo siniestro, me ha encomendado la misión de eliminarlo._

_- ¿Cómo lo harás?_

_- Él está organizando una especie de torneo, me infiltraré ahí y cuando la oportunidad, le quitaré la vida. Sé que es un anciano, pero se mueve y pelea como un joven. No iré solo, Cyrax y Sektor irán conmigo_

_- Y yo también. – agregó Kuai Liang._

_- No, con nosotros tres es suficiente, además no olvides que Sektor es uno de los mejores guerreros del clan, no por nada es hijo del Gran Maestro. ¿Oíste Kuai Liang?_

_- Estamos en el templo del clan, debes llamarme por mi nombre clave._

_- Lo siento, "Tundra", pero eres mi hermano no puedo dejar de llamarte por tu nombre._

_- Lo sé, "Sub Zero", pero es así._

_- Quedate aquí con Smoke, seguramente el Maestro les dará a ustedes dos también._

_Dos nuevas personas se hacen presentes en el lugar, un guerrero de tez oscura con una vestimenta amarillo y negro, el otro era un oriental con traje rojo y adornos negros, eran Cyrax y Sektor, cuando aún eran humanos._

_- ¿Listo Sub Zero? – preguntó Cyrax._

_- Listo, vámonos. – dijo el ninja azul a su compañero y luego dirigiendo la mirada de nuevo a su hermano menor – Bueno, debo irme._

_- De acuerdo, no te confíes mucho, en ese torneo habrá peleadores terribles, incluso pueden tener mucho poder._

_- Tranquilo, volveré, no será difícil, nadie puede derrotar a un Lin Kuei, nadie. Si pude matar a ese cobarde de Scorpion, puedo hacer lo mismo con este hechicero. Adios hermano._

_- Adios._

_Tundra observaba como su hermano de sangre se iba a lo lejos, sabía que él era uno de los más poderosos del clan, y que iba a ser un rival duro de vencer."_

Ese fue unos de los recuerdos que perduraron en la cabeza de Kuai Liang por mucho tiempo, cuando su hermano era el verdadero Sub Zero, no Noob Saibot, ese hombre que tenía ahora mismo adelante esperando a atacarlo junto con dos cómplices.

Bi-Han paradójicamente encontró la muerte a manos de Scorpion, el mismo guerrero que él había matado tiempo atrás por encargo, un guerrero que volvió de la muerte creyendo que él y los Lin Kuei exterminaron a su familia y a su clan, los Shirai Ryu.

Más tarde el mismo Bi-Han volvió a la vida, pero contaminado por fuerzas oscuras, que tiñeron su traje que antes era de un azul vivo en negro al igual que su piel, sus ojos marrones pasaron a ser completamente blancos y su voz que ya era profunda e inspiraba miedo ganó un tono más siniestro, ahora era otro ser, un ser que luchaba ahora manipulado por la maldad, era Noob Saibot.

Sub Zero (Kuai Liang), ya estaba en posición de pelea, concentrado, al igual que Noob, mientras los soldados Lin Kuei no se quedaban mirando sin poder intervenir por la orden impartida por el propio cryomancer.

- ¿Y bien? – preguntaba Noob Saibot en un tono burlón - ¿no vas a venir, no quieres comenzar la lucha?

- Empieza tú – respondió secamente Sub Zero.

- Como desees, de todas formas no saldrás de aquí vivo.

- Deja que te ayudemos Noob, yo quiero acabar con ese maldito. – dijo la compañera de él.

La chica del grupo era ninja, vestía el uniforme Lin Kuei parecido al de Sub Zero, pero un poco más revelador mostrando sus curvas femeninas, también de color azul con una mascara, de piel palida, ojos azules y un cabello de color turquesa que parecía más hielo que pelo, era un cryomancer también. El tercer hombre no dijo una sola palabra y seguía sin hacerlo.

- No Frost, yo puedo solo, quédate ahí con Smoke. – replicó el combatiente negro señalando al tercer hombre, uno que antes era otro de los asesinos más eficaces del Lin Kuei, pero fue sometido a programa de automatización que se hizo en el clan tiempo atrás y como resultado ahora en su cyborg sin alma.

- ¡VEN! – exclamó Sub Zero a su enemigo.

Y con un grito Noob corrió hacía el guerrero de hielo, comenzó la pelea. El ninja negro empezó ejecutando un brutal golpe que fue bloqueado por Sub Zero y este literalmente le agarra el brazo y la de varios puñetazos con su mano libre en su rostro recubierto con una mascara igual de oscura que su atuendo. Luego de eso, también en su mano libre, concentra energía helada creando una daga de hielo que clava en el brazo de su enemigo, provocando que este gruña del dolor, y termina soltándolo y dándole una patada en el pecho, a la altura de las costillas.

Noob cae al suelo delante de Frost y Smoke, pero rápidamente se levanta, la herida en su brazo no era tan grave para que no pueda moverlo.

- Interesante, Kuai Liang, pero esto es solo el comienzo, no podrás vencerme. – dijo Noob Saibot nuevamente con tono burlón.

- No lo creó así Bi-Han. – contestó Sub Zero

Tras incorporarse, Noob vuelve al ataque lanzando una patada que a duras penas es esquivada por el ninja azul, pero seguido de eso ejecuta un golpe que le da en el riñón, haciendo retroceder y darle tiempo darle más patadas y golpes en distintas partes (rostro, pecho, hasta en las piernas y brazos) y rematar con un rodillazo en la boca del estomago que hace que Sub Zero se incline hacia adelante exponiendo el mentón y la cara a un devastador gancho (uppercut) que lo derriba.

El cryomancer cae de espaldas, siente como su rostro esta húmedo de sudor, su aliento helado salía a través de los agujeros de su mascara. No fue mucho el tiempo que estuvo en el suelo, rápidamente se incorporó, pero apenas hizo esto el ninja negro nuevamente se le acercó para derrotarlo.

Comienza con un feroz golpe de puño que Sub Zero esquiva sin esfuerzo, una patada casi le da en la cabeza pero también falla. Noob enardecido lanzaba una lluvia de golpes y patadas, pero su enemigo se cubría o esquivaba y en una de las fallas este logra tomarlo del cuello.

- Querías quitarme la vida – expresa Sub Zero – pero yo quitaré la tuya.

Acto seguido, el cryomancer comienza a concentrar energía en sus manos, Noob Saibot siente como su cuello comienza a helarse, sabía que si no hacía algo rápido su hermano lo congelaría y lo destruiría.

Sub Zero seguía concentrando su poder congelante, estaba por darle fin a Noob, estaba por volver a enviarlo al otro mundo… sino fuera sintió que algo lo golpeaba y estallaba por detrás de la cabeza, aturdiéndolo, haciéndolo soltar a Noob.

- F…Frost… - llegó a decir Sub Zero al darse vuelta, aún aturdido, y ver a su ex-discipula con restos de lo que había sido una vara de hielo que creó con sus manos y que usó para ese golpe traicionero.

- Hola Sub Zero, veo que estabas olvidando de nosotros, no nos iremos sin tu cabeza, maldito. – replicó la mujer cryomancer, era una mujer bastante linda, pero con un rostro y una mirada que inspiraba un odio profundo.

Frost miraba fijamente su enemigo, pero por un momento concentró su mirada por otro lado, justo detrás de este, al darse cuenta de eso, Sub Zero se da vuelta y recibe un feroz puñetazo, mucho más doloroso si se tiene en cuenta que es de una mano de metal y no de carne, era Smoke.

El golpe aturde aún más al pobre Lin Kuei, que de su cabeza ahora herida comenzaba a manar sangre.

- Smoke… tú…tam…también…quier…quieres matarme. – dijo dolorido Sub Zero, limpiándose la sangre que la caía justo sobre uno de sus ojos, estorbando su visión.

- Afirmativo. Objetivo: Rastrear y eliminar cualquier enemigo a la causa. Shao Kahn y súbditos enviar instrucciones para destruir enemigo. Modo de combate: activado. – expresó el cyborg Lin Kuei con su voz automatizada y sin vida.

Noob masajeó su cuello frío y dolorido, riendo. "Estas perdido Kuai Liang" fueron las únicas palabras que dijo.

Sub Zero estaba rodeado, y lo peor es que sus enemigos en el pasado habían sido gente suya, gente que lo ayudaría si no estuvieran ya contaminados por el mal, tanto mental como fisícamente: su hermano, su amigo y su aprendiz.

Cuando pudo enderezarse y ver con claridad, volvió nuevamente a ponerse en pose de pelea, él no mostraba ningún miedo, y no tenía porque, un guerrero no Lin Kuei no debe tenerlo.

- ¿Realmente quieres seguir peleando Kuai Liang? Es inútil, ríndete, y te prometo que tu muerte será rápida e indolora. – dijo Noob Saibot.

- Soy un guerrero, moriré de pie. – respondió el ninja azul con una mirada desafiante.

- ¡ENTONCES TE DESTROZAREMOS! – gritó Frost, con una furia que nunca había mostrado y con una mirada asesina, como la de una verdadera psicópata.

- Eliminar objetivo. Preparado para combate. – remató Smoke.

Los tres enemigos se acercaban rápidamente a Sub Zero por diferentes ángulos, este con una mano lanzó un rayo congelante que dió de lleno a Smoke que en segundos lo convirtió en una escultura de hielo, con la otra un escudo de hielo enorme, literalmente era un muro de hielo, para repeler a Noob Saibot. Al saber que Frost venía por detrás, se da vuelta rápidamente y bloquea una patada voladora de su alumna, y le responde con un golpe que también es bloqueado por ella.

Sub Zero sabía las técnicas y el estilo de pelea de Frost, ya que él mismo se las enseñó, por lo que no le costó mucho bloquear y esquivar los golpes y patadas que le propinaba la mujer, cuya furia aumentaba con cada movimiento frustrado.

- ¡TE MATARÉ DESGRACIADO! – gritaba Frost mientras seguía golpeando, o tratando de golpear mejor dicho, a su maestro.

Al atajar uno de sus golpes, Sub Zero literalmente la agarra del brazo, y haciéndole una toma de artes marciales la arroja haciéndole caer al de espalda al suelo, aprovechando esto para darle un pisotón en el abdomen, para detenerla. Frost se queda retorciéndose de dolor en el suelo.

- ¿Por qué me odias tanto Frost? Jamás te había visto de esta forma. – dijo el cryomancer.

- Yo solo quería ser la nueva líder del Lin Kuei, quería tener el medallón del Dragón que tú posees para volverme la guerrera más fuerte del clan.

- Lo recuerdo, me congelaste y me quitaste el medallón, pero te dió tanto poder que no pudiste manejarlo y terminaste congelándote tú misma, fue el precio que tuviste que pagar por tu ambición.

- Fue por un tiempo nada más.

- Después volviste y asesinaste a casi todos mis discípulos en un arranque de locura, solo Cold y un par salieron vivos de esa carnicería, él me dijo que tú lo llamaste por mi nombre al igual que a los demás, estabas alucinando y me veías a mi en el rostro de ellos. Tuve que detenerte de alguna forma Frost.

- ¡Y me congelaste! ¡Me congelaste y me dejaste abandonada en una cámara sellada por tí! ¡¿Por qué me hiciste eso?! ¡¿Querías dejarme ahí para que me muera, verdad?! ¡¿O creías haberme matado?! – gritó Frost, la furia la hacía sentir hervir la sangre nuevamente (irónicamente).

- ¡No lo hice por eso! ¡Es cierto que deje en esa cámara donde reposan los cuerpos de los Lin Kuei caídos en batalla! ¡Pero no para dejarte morir! – respondió agresivamente Sub Zero.

- ¡¿Entonces por qué lo hiciste?! – gritó nuevamente Frost, con tal enojo qué salían lagrimas de sus ojos.

- ¡POR TU BIEN! – respondió Sub Zero.

- ¡¿Qué, por mi bien?! ¡¿Cómo que por mi bien?! – Frost no solo estaba enojada, sino ahora también confundida.

- Lo hice con la esperanza, de que cuando te recuperes, puedas darte cuenta de todo lo que hiciste, de tu lo que tu arrogancia y tu ambición hicieron de ti. No han hecho que darte problemas Frost, cuando masacraste a mis discípulos me recordaste porque antes eras mi aprendiz, eras la que más sobresalía del grupo, ibas a ser mi sucesora. Yo no solo te quise como alumna, sino también como una amiga, como una hermana, hasta como una hija.

- ¡Mientes, me dejaste ahí para que me muera maldito! ¡Tú nunca me perdonarías! – exclamó escéptica Frost mientras se incorporaba.

- Frost…por favor. – dijo Sub Zero en un ultimo intento.

- ¡NO, AHORA PAGARÁS POR LO QUE ME HICISTE! – respondió mientras con sus manos formaba unas espadas de hielo, una para cada mano. Quedándose sin alternativas, Sub Zero forma también una espada con sus manos, su Kori Blade.

- ¡Te despedazaré, te cortaré la cabeza y la mostraré a los del Lin Kuei para que vean que soy mejor guerrera que tú! – exclamo Frost terminando la charla.

La joven cryomancer lanza un golpe con ambas espadas, una de ellas le da en el brazo a Sub Zero haciéndole un corte, este se defiende realizando una estocada que es evadida por la ninja debido a su agilidad y su figura delgada. El combate era parejo, ambos tenían la misma fuerza y poder, nadie era más o menos poderoso que nadie. Sub Zero lanza otro golpe con su Kori Blade a la altura del cuello de Frost, como buscando decapitarla, pero esta se agacha y realizando un giro le provoca cortes en ambas piernas a su maestro, pero por suerte, él aún puede moverlas sin mucha dificultad.

Tras el exitoso contrataque y aprovechando que su enemigo bajó la guardia, Frost se prepara para clavar sus espadas en el pecho de Sub Zero para terminar la pelea de una vez, pero no contaba con que su él también gozaba de mucha agilidad por lo que cuando esta por recibir el ataque letal de ella, da un pequeño salto para atrás. Frost había puesto toda su energía en ese golpe suponiendo que sería el final, por lo que el fallar ella queda desprotegida y Sub Zero con su Kori Blade le hace unas heridas en su pierna y brazo derecho, muy profundas, por lo que la sangre salía en cantidad.

Noob Saibot, al ver que no podía romper el muro de hielo, opta por la solución más fácil: transportarse. Al hacer esto, ya estaba de nuevo en combate.

Sub Zero se preocupó, ahora eran dos contra uno. Noob y Frost atacaron al ninja azul al mismo tiempo, si bien la chica tenía el movimiento reducido por las heridas, el guerrero oscuro estaba en perfectas condiciones. El cryomancer lanzó un golpe contra Noob a la altura del pecho para detenerlo, pero no fue suficiente, por lo que trató de darle una patada en el rostro…pero algo andaba mal, no podía mover sus piernas. Bajó su mirada y ahí se dio cuenta que sus pies estaban congelados, Frost había usado su poderes congelados contra Sub Zero cuando este estaba atacando a Noob.

Noob comenzó por darle también un golpe en el pecho que lo hizo soltar el Kori Blade, acto seguido Frost le da unas patadas en el abdomen y a la altura del tórax, ambos villanos comenzaron a darle una feroz paliza al guerrero Lin Kuei y remataron con una patada al unisono que no solo lo "despegó" del piso, sino que lo hizo volar y literalmente atravesar la pared del templo hacia el exterior.

Con su cuerpo lleno de heridas y de sangre, que comenzaba a parecerse más a él mismo en su sueño, Sub Zero se levantó con mucha dificultad, pero no tardó en ver a Frost y Noob acercándose, encima, para empeorar, Smoke logra romper el hielo que lo cubría, liberandose y uniéndose a sus compañeros en la caza del ninja azul.

- Ah, Smoke, por fin te descongelaste. – dijo Noob Saibot al ver al cyborg plateado. – nosotros lo lastimamos mucho, pero te dejaremos que tu también tengas tu parte. No lo mates, solo déjalo casi inconsciente.

- Afirmativo. Orden captada. – respondió Smoke.

Su enemigo no había llegado a ponerse en posición, cuando Smoke se abalanzó sobre él cayendo ambos al suelo, Sub Zero siente que su cuerpo se aplasta al tener a un rival casi todo metal arriba. Una vez encima Smoke golpea el rostro de Sub Zero con sus dos manos, haciendo que su herida anteriormente hecha también por el cyborg se agrande y la mitad de su rostro se tiña de rojo quedando casi desmayado.

Smoke en su vida pasada, fue el amigo de Sub Zero, lo ayudó en la busca del asesino de Bi-Han, pero fue atrapado por el clan Lin Kuei y robotizado junto con Sektor y Cyrax por orden del Gran Maestro. Luego de la derrota de Shao Kahn, Smoke había recuperado su alma, pero cuando Shang Tsung y Quan Chi volvieron al ataque, fue desactivado por Noob y reactivado para servirle nuevamente en el mal.

Volviendo a la pelea, Frost y Noob miraban como Sub Zero recibía brutales golpes del ser mitad robot/mitad humano. Como último recurso, el cryomancer logra congelar otra vez a Smoke y le da un feroz golpe con ambas manos que lo hace caer.

- Impresionante, Kuai Liang. – dijo Noob – pero aun así, no saldrás de aquí vivo. Ese golpe no hará más que dejarlo desmayado unos minutos. Estas muy débil.

- T…tienes razón, pero… aun me quedan mis…dis… discípulos. – respondió Sub Zero agotado por las heridas y la batalla. Pero a pesar de eso comieza a correr hacia el templo, a buscar a sus alumnos, por lo menos para que sus rivales no se vayan enteros.

- ¡Que estúpido eres Kuai Liang! Sino nos pudiste hacer nada tú ¿Qué te hace pensar que tus alumnos puedan hacernos algo? ¡NUNCA NOS SUPERARÁS! – exclamo el ninja negro al ver a su hermano yéndose.

"Nunca nos superarás", ese grito fue el mismo que oí en mi sueño… ¿sueño? ¿Realmente fue un sueño? – pensó Sub Zero mientras corría - las palabras, las heridas, la sangre, las voces; no, no había un sueño, debe haber sido una premonición.

Mientras pensaba esto su ritmo bajó: estaba corriendo, luego trotando, después caminando, seguido de esto finalmente se quedó parado unos segundos antes de finalmente desplomarse con el rostro hacía el cielo como en su visión.

- Parece que no me queda otra alternativa, debo morir. – pensó tranquilamente Sub Zero ya sabiendo que finalmente llegó su destino.

Repentinamente una nueva visión llegó a la mente de Sub Zero, comenzó a ver a todos los héroes que había acompañado en la batalla contra los monstruos de Outworld: Liu Kang, Kung Lao, Raiden, Kitana, Nightwolf, Johnny Cage, Sonya Blade, Kurtis Stryker, Jax, Jade, Sindel, Ermac, Kenshi, Cyrax.

- Perdon, pero no podré seguir acompañándolos, hasta aquí llegué – dijo Sub Zero a sus conocidos aun sabiendo que estaba alucinando.

Además de los nombrados anteriormente, también apareció la figura de una mujer de cabello blanco y negro, de un aspecto infernal, pero con un rostro y una voz a la vez angelical.

"Sareena" fue lo que dijo Sub Zero y efectivamente era ella, Sareena, una mujer demonio que antes era mala, pero Sub Zero se compadeció una vez de ella y le dio asilo en el clan, siempre sintió una profunda atracción, y sospecha que ella sentía lo mismo por él.

Luego, otras tres formas aparecieron, eran Bi-Han, su hermano mayor y Sub Zero original; Smoke con su apariencia humana; y Frost, pero con un rostro gentil y agradable, cuando era alumna de Sub Zero.

Pero de a poco la visión se desvanecía, la ropa azul de se oscurecia y sus ojos comenzaba a carecer de pupilas, Smoke comenzaba a tener metal cubriéndole el cuerpo, y el rostro agradable de Frost nuevamente se convirtió en un rostro lleno de maldad y odio. La visión terminó y lo que tenía enfrente era a Noob Saibot, Smoke cyborg y la Frost resentida de ahora.

- No llegarás muy lejos hermano. – dijo Noob Saibot al ninja moribundo – ahora MUERE.

Las mismas, palabras, los mismos, gestos el mismo final, ya no había dudas que fue una premonición el primer sueño. Sub Zero vió que Noob le iba a dar el golpe final.

- Raiden, ojala puedas llevar… a los d…demás… a la…v… victoria. – expresó Sub Zero con su ultimo aliento y cerrando, los ojos esperó la muerte

Sub Zero seguía con los ojos cerrados esperando el golpe final, pero un grito de dolor se los hizo abrir, y vió a Noob Saibot con fuego en el brazo, quemándose.

En su desesperación el ninja negro comenzó a palpar fuertemente su brazo encendido con el otro rápidamente para apaciguar las llamas mientras miraba la dirección del que vino esa llamarada.

Kuai liang tenía la vista un poco borrosa, pero llegaba a ver como los ojos de Noob y de los demás mostraban signos de sorpresa.

¡TÚ! – gritó Noob sorprendido y furioso al recién llegado.

Incorporandose lentamente, Sub Zero ve una figura que se acercaba e inmediatamente lo reconoció:

- Sc…Scorp…Scorpion.

Y así concluye el segundo capítulo.

No se olviden de dejar reviews, comenten que les pareció, cualquier sugerencia que me quieran dar para mejorar en mis fics serán tomada en cuenta :)

Nada más que agregar, hasta el próximo capitulo.

ALE93371


	3. Ayuda inesperada

Hanzo Hasashi, conocido como Scorpion, era uno de los guerreros más importantes del clan Shirai Ryu, rivales del clan Lin Kuei, hasta que fué asesinado por Bi-Han y resucitó como un espectro para vengar la muerte de sus compañeros, de su esposa y de su hijo. Los Shirai Ryu fueron exterminados por el hechicero Quan Chi pero él manipuló a Scorpion para creer que fueron los del clan enemigo.

- Hanzo – dijo Noob Saibot con rabia al recién llegado.

- Bi-Han – contestó el ninja amarillo.

Frost y Smoke no hablaban, se quedaban mirando en silencio, Sub Zero lentamente se levantaba e incorporaba con mucho esfuerzo debido a las heridas ocasionadas en la desigual batalla que ahora comenzaba a emparejarse.

- Scorpion… me salv…salvaste… – decía el cryomancer.

- No vine a salvarte Sub Zero, todo lo contrario, vine a matarte. – respondió secamente su "salvador".

Obviamente esta frase golpeó con dureza al ninja de hielo ¿Scorpion se unirá a Noob y a los demás para masacrarlo? ¿Iba a ayudarlo o atacarlo? Era imposible, Scorpion odia tanto a Noob como a Sub Zero.

- Te mataré – continuó el ninja dorado – luego de matarlo a él. – concluyó señalando con sus ojos carentes de pupilas a Noob Saibot.

- Ya veo – dijo Noob – conque quieres destruirme Hanzo, volveré a enviarte al infierno junto con tu gente.

- Eso dalo por hecho Noob. – Lo acompañó Frost – nosotros somos tres y ellos son dos, bueno, en realidad son uno y medio mirando cómo está Sub Zero.

. Te equivocas – dijo una voz misteriosa.

Todos los presentes miraron en la dirección de dónde provenía esa voz, una voz femenina pero dura y desafiante. Repentinamente una mujer aparece, tenía cabello blanco pero con algunas franjas negras, piel bronceada, una mirada felina, vistiendo ropas ligera y algo provocativa: una especie de top negra con detalles rojos, una minifalda del mismo color con una enorme cuchilla colgando del cinturón y botas que también hacen juego.

"¡Sareena!" exclamaron al unísono Noob y Sub Zero, ambos hermanos la reconocieron, ambos combatieron contra ella, sintieron piedad por ella e incluso sentimientos no correspondientes de un ninja por ella.

- Ahora somos tres contra tres, ahora es una batalla justa- dijo la mujer echándole una rápida mirada a Sub Zero.

Y tenía razón, eran tres contra tres: Noob, Frost y Smoke por un lado, Sub Zero, Scorpion y Sareena por el otro. Todos eran guerreros de temible fuerza, iba a ser un combate duro y difícil, combate donde matar está completamente permitido.

Sareena era miembro de la "Hermandad de la Sombra" un grupo liderado por Quan Chi, ella es un demonio que puede cambiar su forma por el de una bella mujer, nunca nadie vió su verdadera forma. Ella se enfrentó a Bi-Han cuando él todavía era el Sub Zero original y no Noob Saibot, y fué derrotada, pero él se apiadó de ella y la dejó vivir, revelando una posible atracción. Años más tarde el hermano menor y actual Sub Zero, Kuai Liang le dio asilo en el clan Lin Kuei, por lo que ella de ahora en adelante lucharía a favor de las fuerzas del bien traicionando a su hermandad.

- Hola Bi-Han – dijo Sareena al mismo tiempo que caminaba hasta quedar al lado de Sub Zero.

- Sareena, ha pasado tiempo – contestó el ninja negro.

Sareena se posó al lado de Sub Zero, con una de sus manos agarrando un brazo del cryomancer mirándolo detenidamente, gesto que molestó a Noob, ella lo había cambiado por su hermano.

- Estas herido. – dijo preocupada la mujer demonio.

- He estado peor. – afirmó Sub Zero.

- Perra traidora – dijo Noob

- ¿Estas celoso de tu hermano Bi-Han? – Dijo burlonamente Sareena – él me ayudó más que tú, me agradabas cuando eras Sub Zero, ahora eres otra persona, ahora eres… un enemigo. – concluyó desenvainando la cuchilla antes mencionada.

La situación había dado un giro increíble: antes era un combate desigual de tres contra uno, ahora eran tres contra tres; antes Sub Zero estaba moribundo y a punto de ser asesinado, ahora estaba nuevamente de pie y más fuerte viéndose acompañado de dos aliados. Todo esto pasaba mientras los guerreros del Lin Kuei miraban sin poder intervenir por la orden impartida por su líder.

- Noob es mío – dijo Scorpion sacando una de sus dos espadas que tenía con vainas en la espalda.

- Yo me encargo de Frost, nada mejor contra una mujer que otra mujer – añadió Sareena.

- Entonces yo iré por mi viejo amigo – remató Sub Zero mirando a Smoke.

Los seis guerreros tomaron posición, listos para el combate. Quedaron un rato quietos como esperando a ver quién daría el primer golpe, cosa que llegó rápidamente de la mano de Scorpion.

- ¡VEN AQUÍ! [Get over here!] – gritó el ninja amarillo lanzando su famoso arpon hacía Noob Saibot pero este usó su poder de teletransportación antes del impacto desapareciendo a la vista.

Scorpion no se sorprendió por eso, tampoco que Noob reapareciera detrás suyo listo para atacarlo por la espalda. El ninja negro lanzó un feroz puñetazo que fue repelido por su contrincante quien lo contratacó con un patada. Cuando la punta del arpon volvió a la mano de Scorpion, este lo aprovechó y la usó para herir a Noob en un brazo, de dicha herida comenzó a salir sangre negra.

Mientras los dos espectros peleaban, por otro lado con un grito de ira Frost se abalanzaba sobre Sareena con una daga de hielo en las manos, ambas caen al suelo. Sareena cae de espalda y Frost encima de ella con la daga lista para lastimar.

- ¡Te mataré, maldita traidora! – exclamó Frost furioso.

- ¿Traidora yo? ¡Mira quién habla! – contestó Sareena al mismo tiempo que con las uñas de una de sus manos literalmente arañó el rostro de su adversaria, haciéndola levantarse para luego propinarle una patada en el abdomen.

Dolorida por ese ataque traicionero, Frost, otra vez con daga en mano da un golpe contra Sareena, ella a duras penas logra esquivarlo y usa su cuchilla para contratacar. Ambas luchadoras se trenzaron en un combate de armas, Frost por su entrenamiento demostraba un mejor manejo, pero no tuvo en cuenta que estaba una daga hecha completamente de hielo contra una espada de metal, el resultado fue obvio: en un momento la daga se partió dejando a la cryomancer desprotegida.

- ¡Mierda! – exclamó Frost al ver los fragmentos de los que había sido su arma.

- Que boquita que tienes amiga – dijo sonriendo Sareena – podría atravesarte con esta cuchilla, pero no me gusta tener ventaja.

Dicho esto, la mujer demonio arrojó la espada lejos, ante la atónita mirada de la ninja.

- ¡Estupida! ¡Desperdiciaste algo que podría darte la oportunidad de acabar conmigo! ¿Qué te hace pensar que puedes vencerme en una combate a puño limpio? ¡Puedo congelarte en un segundo y hacerte trizas!

- Es verdad, tal vez tengas poderes congelantes, pero eso no te garantizará la victoria Frost.

- ¡Callate, para ser un demonio no te ves muy intimidante!

- Hmm, tienes razón ¿quieres ver mi verdadera forma? ¿Quieres ver como soy en realidad?

Como en una escena de una película de terror Sareena comenzó a ser rodeada por una especie de aura roja, su cuerpo comenzaba a sufrir graves cambios: su piel morena comenzó a ennegrecer, sus cabellos grises y negros ahora era solamente negro, sus tatuajes comenzaban a brillar en un tono rojizo, su uñas crecieron y se convirtieron en garras, sus dientes se transformaron en filosos colmillos, su tamaño aumentaba siendo ahora un metro más alta, su cuerpo entero se deformaba ya no quedando nada de la bella mujer que era antes.

Si bien Frost había visto criaturas increíbles, esa escena la dejó paralizada, su máscara impedía ver su boca abierta por la sorpresa y el espanto que le ocasionaba ver esa cosa.

- ¿Qué pasa Frost? ¿Ya no soy bonita? – dijo riéndose Sareena, revelando que su voz también sufrió cambios volviéndose más grave y diabólica.

Frost no sabía qué hacer, tampoco tuvo mucho tiempo, ya que apenas terminó de hablar, el demonio le dio un golpe que la hizo volar en el aire y caer bruscamente en el suelo blanco y frío por la nieve. Con mucho esfuerzo la cryomancer se puso de pie notando que ya no tenía la máscara y un hilo de sangre salía de sus labios azules, probablemente se le rompió y perdió por el ataque, también ve con horror como la criatura se acercaba rápidamente.

- ¡Pobrecita, estas muy asustada! ¿Verdad? – dijo irónicamente Sareena

- Eres horrible, pero voy a destruirte. ¡TE MATARÉ Y LUEGO MATARÉ A SUB ZERO! – respondió con furia Frost.

- Adelante – contestó sonriendo la criatura.

Y mientras esto pasaba, no muy lejos dos titanes luchaban con increíble fuerza: Sub Zero y Smoke.

- ¿Crees que puedes vencerme Smoke?

- AFIRMATIVO. ESTADO DEL OBJETIVO: HERIDO DE GRAVEDAD. PREPARADO PARA ELIMINACIÓN..

A Sub Zero le dolía oírlo hablar así, Smoke era como un hermano para él, pero desde que los Lin Kuei lo obligaron a la automatización ahora es solo un muñeco, un autómata sin sentimiento alguno.

- Lo siento, amigo. – se lamentó Sub Zero mientras se preparaba para hacerle frente a esa máquina.

- COMENZAR OPERACIÓN. ELIMINAR OBJETIVO. – concluyó Smoke.

Ambos luchadores comenzaron una lucha brutal, el cyborg era poderoso, pero no había que subestimar a Sub Zero. Smoke lanzó un golpe con su puño de metal que impactó en el pecho del ninja azul, haciéndolo tambalear, este contrataco lanzando un golpe contra el ninja robot con la fuerza necesaria para lograr aunque sea quebrar un poco su armadura, pero lo que se quebró fue su mano.

- ¡Arrgghh! ¿¡Pero que… - maldecía Sub Zero mirando su mano ensangrentada y dolorida.

- ARMADURA MEJORADA. NOOB SAIBOT IMPLEMENTÓ UNA ARMADURA DE MAYOR RESISTENCIA A ATAQUES FISICOS. NEUTRALIZAR OBJETIVO.

- Eso sí que no lo esperaba. – dijo amargamente el ninja Lin Kuei.

Y era una muy mala noticia ¿Cómo iba a vencerlo si sus golpes no servirían contra la coraza de Smoke? Sub Zero comenzó a pensar, quizás podría congelar a Smoke con sus poderes, pero ya yo la había hecho antes y luego logró liberarse.

- ANTES DE IMPLEMENTAR ESA TECNICA – dijo Smoke como leyendo la mente de su adversario. – ES MEJOR QUE SE INFORME QUE NOOB SAIBOT TAMBIÉN IMPLEMENTÓ OTRA MEJORA A LA UNIDAD SMOKE, DICHA MEJORA REGULA LA TEMPERATURA DE LA ARMADURA, HACIENDO OBSOLETO EL USO DE ATAQUES BASADOS EN FRÍO O EN CALOR.

- Por eso te descongelaste rápido la primera vez. – respondió Sub Zero, sintiéndose aún más indefenso.

- AFIRMATIVO.

- Bueno, aún me queda otra táctica.

Dicho esto, el cryomancer comenzó a concentrar su poder congelante en sus manos. Increíblemente, sus manos comenzaron a congelarse a sí mismas, envolviéndose ambas en hielo que iba aumentando el espesor hasta convertirlas en dos cubos de hielo grandes, parecían martillos.

- Ahora sí, seguramente tu armadura no resistirá tanto. – dijo Sub Zero.

El ninja azul volvió al ataque, pero esta vez mejor armado. Como se mencionó antes, sus puños envueltos en hielo tenían la fuerza y dureza de martillos, los golpes ahora si dañaban a su enemigo. Si bien Smoke trató de esquivar y de defenderse, Sub Zero era implacable en sus ataques.

La armadura de Smoke era resistente, pero no tanto, rápidamente esta comenzó a mostrar abolladuras por los colosales golpes de Kuai Liang. Uno de los golpes logra derribar al cyborg, quien cayó pesadamente sobre el fino colchón de nieve. Sub Zero se preparó para aplastarle la cabeza con un golpe final, pero Smoke usó su habilidad de convertirse en humo y escabullirse.

Regresando con Scorpion y Noob Saibot, el ninja amarillo, espada en mano, daba feroces golpes y estocadas contra su enemigo oscuro, quien solo se limitaba a esquivar y defenderse.

- ¡Volverás a estar muerto, maldito! – exclamaba el ninja negro.

- ¡Tú me apuñalaste por la espalda, Bi-Han! ¡Me mataste como un cobarde, eres igual de cobarde que los Lin Kuei! – respondió el Shirai Ryu.

- ¡No hablarás así de mi clan, pagarás por todo, Hanzo!

Scorpion sentía la desdicha de los recuerdos de su vida pasada quemándolo por dentro, la ira fluyendo por cada una de sus venas y la sed de sangre proveyéndole energía inagotable, con un solo objetivo: matar.

No había forma de detener al ninja dorado, que seguía propinándole una increíble paliza a Noob, causándole muchas más heridas.

- _Es demasiado fuerte, no voy a poder solo_. – Pensaba el ex – Lin Kuei,y en eso una idea pasó por su mente: Saibot, su sombra.

Noob era el verdadero nombre clave de Bi-Han, Saibot era en realidad su sombra, quien podía desprenderse de Noob y actuar independientemente.

Scorpion no se preocupó de enfrentarse a dos enemigos a la vez, lo contrario, estaba aún más tranquilo.

- ¿Tanto miedo me tienes que tienes que recurrir a tu sombra, Noob?

- Te destruiré, me encargaré de que no regreses nunca más. Yo y Saibot acabaremos contigo.

Ahora eran dos contra uno, pero como se dijo antes, Scorpion estaba tranquilo. Noob y Saibot atacaron al espectro de forma simultánea, lanzando un golpe, pero no recordaban con que Scorpion también tiene la habilidad de teletransportarse. Al desaparecer en una pequeña llama, Scorpion no solo eludió el ataque, sino que hizo que Noob y Saibot se golpearan entre ellos accidental y cómicamente. Luego reapareció detrás de Bi-Han con una feroz patada que deja en el suelo al espectro negro.

Y mientras los dos ninjas siguen combatiendo, volvemos con Sub Zero, quien miraba atentamente alrededor en busca de la bola de humo en la que se había convertido su rival Smoke.

- No te escondas, Smoke. Rindete, ya no quiero pelear contigo. – decía seriamente el ninja azul.

- NEGATIVO. NO RETIRARSE HASTA HABER COMPLETADO OBJETIVO PRIMARIO: ELIMINACIÓN DE SUB ZERO. – respondió Smoke al mismo tiempo que reaparecía.

- En ese caso, tendré que derrotarte.

Sub Zero aún tenía sus manos envueltas en capas de hielo duras como hierro, por lo que Smoke debía pensar bien como atacar. El ninja azul se acercó corriendo a su rival levantando una de sus manos cubiertas para poner fin a la batalla, pero el ciborg logró esquivar el golpe y, tomándolo del brazo le hace una llave de Judo que lo inmoviliza y lo arroja al piso. Una vez en suelo, le da un pisotón que no solo destruye uno de los "martillo" de hielo, sino que le empeora la herida de la mano, ya que era la que estaba fracturada de antes.

Smoke ya estaba listo para rematar a Sub Zero, pero el cryomancer rápidamente se pone en pie y le arroja un rayo que lo congela en cuestión de segundos.

- _Debo apresurarme, solo tengo segundos antes que se descongele_. – pensó Kuai Liang mientras rompia un trozo de sus ropajes y lo usaba para vendarse la mano herida.

Luego con la misma mano vendada, comenzó a forjar con su poder hielo una espada, su Kori Blade, en la otra mano aún conservaba el martillo restante. Y antes de que Smoke comenzara a liberarse nuevamente de su estado, el ninja azul le propinaba una lluvia de golpes con su martillo y estocadas con su Kori Blade. Una de las estocadas logra atravesar la dura coraza del cyborg, atravesándolo y luego un feroz martillazo en la cabeza que rompe gran parte de su casco, haciéndolo caer.

- ERROR…FALLA EN CIRCUITOS. MOVIMIENTO PARCIAL: 37%. TODOS LOS…SISTEMAS…FALLANDO…ERROR…ABORTANDO MISIÓN…MOVIMIENTO PARCIAL: 13%...ERROR – repetía una y otra vez Smoke, ya completamente destrozado por la paliza del ninja.

- Lo siento, Smoke. – Dijo Sub Zero dándole un último golpe que literalmente apaga al ex Lin Kuei.

La pelea terminó, Kuai Liang había vencido. Con el mismo poder con el que lo había creado desintegró el martillo de su mano, pero aún conservó el Kori Blade. Comenzó a correr sin perder tiempo.

- _El me ayudó, debo ayudarlo, aunque luego deba pelear contra él._ – pensaba Sub Zero, ya se imaginarán a quien se refiere.

Sub Zero corría en dirección a donde se encontraban peleando Scorpion y Noob. El ninja amarillo aún dominaba bastante la pelea contra su enemigo y su sombra.

- Rindete Bi-Han, y te daré una muerte rápida. – decía Scorpion con voz espectral.

- ¡Nunca! – contestaba Noob, atacando en sincronía con Saibot.

- Lo vas a lamentar.

- ¡VETE AL INFIERNO! – exclamó el ninja negro.

Esa frase ya la había oído varias veces antes, todas esas voces provenían de la boca de Bi-Han: la primera fue cuando Bi-Han, cuando era Sub Zero, lo asesinó a Scorpion por primera vez. La segunda antes de que el propio Bi-Han fuera asesinado por Scorpion por venganza, más tarde Bi-Han renacería como Noob.

Volver a oir esa frase hizo que Scorpion, enceguecido por la ira, comenzara a concentrar su poder.

- NO – dijo Scorpion a Noob – ¡VE TÚ!

Con su poder, Scorpion creó un portal en el suelo, en el cuál Noob, Saibot y Scorpion fueron absorbidos. Sub Zero, quien recién llegaba al lugar, también es llevado por el portal. El portal era enorme y emanaba tanto calor que derretía la nieve cercana, y así tan rápido como se abrió, se cerró, dejando un circulo negro de quemado entra la nieve blanca.

Y, mientras…

- ¿Eso es lo mejor que tienes, Frost? – decía Sareena, o lo que antes era ella. Había repelido con éxito los ataques de la ninja, cuya frustración y enojaba iba en aumento.

- ¡Maldita, no me subestimes! – gritaba furiosa la cryomancer.

- Pues hasta ahora no has mostrado ser un gran desafío, querida. – decía el demonio.

- _Ella es más grande que yo, pero eso la hace más lenta. – _pensaba Frost mientras sus labios formaban una sonrisa diabolica – _quizás pueda matarla apuñalándola por detrás._

Sin perder tiempo, Frost formó con sus manos una daga de hielo y comenzó a usar su agilidad y rapidez, tal como ella pensaba Sareena era más lenta.

- ¿No te cansa de hacer espaditas de hielo, Frost? – dijo con ironía Sareena.

- ¡Ahora verás! – dijo Frots mientras comenzaba a correr en dirección a la criatura.

Sareena le dio un golpe con sus garras que no llegó a destino, ya que Frost despareció completamente de su vista.

- ¿Dónde estas? – preguntó la mujer-demonio.

- ¡Aquí, perra! – gritó desaforadamente Frost clavándole la daga en la espalda a Sareena. La criatura lanzó un grito de dolor y de enojo.

- He oído de "clavar un puñal por la espalda", pero no debías tomartelo tan literal. – bromeó con enojo Sareena, aguantando el dolor.

Con la daga ensangrentada, Frost estaba lista para seguir haciéndole frente a la bestia que tenía delante.

- ¡No debiste subestimarme Sareena!

- Es verdad, tienes razón, pero igual no me vencerás.

Con un grito Frost se lanzó al ataque nuevamente, esta vez dispuesta a quitarle la vida a su enemiga. Pero no pensó que Sareena también se lanzaría a su encuentro. Con gran impulso la criatura le dio una salvaje embestida a la cryomancer, haciéndole soltar la daga, y literalmente "llevándosela puesta".

- Ahora vas a ver, traidorcita. – dijo enojada Sareena, que seguía llevándose a F rots a mucha velocidad contra un árbol que estaba a pocos metros.

- ¡NO, ESPERA! ¡DETENTE! – rogaba Frost, pero fue inútil.

El impacto fue brutal, Frost fue literalmente aplastada entre el árbol y Sareena, ninguna persona hubiera sobrevivido a semejante golpe. La ninja quedó en el suelo, toda adolorida, casi ni se podía mover.

- No puedo creer que estes viva aún. – dijo Sareena al ver el estado de su adversario. Lentamente ella comenzó a cambiar de forma, volviendo a tener su apariencia de mujer joven y bella.

- ¿Vas…vas a…a….mat…matarme? – decía con esfuerzo Frost, el dolor era tal que caían lágrimas de sus ojos.

- No.

La respuesta de Sareena la dejó petrificada ¿Cómo iba perdonarle la vida después de todo esto?

- ¿P…por qué?

- Porque no vale la pena matarte, sería un desperdicio de energía, además Sub Zero me lo pidió. – volvió a responder secamente Sareena.

- ¿Qué dices? – ahora Frost ya estaba recobrando un poco las fuerzas.

- No lo hago por mí, Sub Zero me pidió que no te matara.

Frost no sabía que decir, no entendía como él no quería eso después de todo lo que hizo, era imposible. Pero Sareena siguió:

- Él ya te dijo porque te dejó congelada en el salón de los guerreros caidos del Lin Kuei.

- Sí, él me dijo que era para…para que vea en lo qu…que me convertí. ¡Pero es mentira, él me dejó ahí para que muera!

- No, Frost, Él te perdonó por todo lo que hiciste.

- ¡¿Qué?! – gritaba Frost confundida.

- Aún con todo lo que hiciste: que intentaste robarle el medallón del dragón, que mataste a casi todos sus discípulos, que ahora mismo intentase matarlo a él.

- ¡Es imposible, él no me perdo… - decía Frost, pero un recuerdo se le cruzó en la cabeza, lo que le había dicho Sub Zero mientras peleaban:

"_Quería que te des cuenta de todo lo que hiciste, de tu lo que tu arrogancia y tu ambición hicieron de ti. No han hecho más que darte problemas Frost, cuando masacraste a mis discípulos me recordaste porque antes eras mi aprendiz, eras la que más sobresalía del grupo, ibas a ser mi sucesora. Yo no solo te quise como alumna, sino también como una amiga, como una hermana, hasta como una hija."_

- Sub Zero te convirtió en su aprendiz más valioso, te hizo su mano derecha, su futura sucesora. Para él eras como su hermana…y lo traicionaste. ¡Por tu maldita codicia lo traicionaste, Frost!

- Basta. – dijo la ninja, su expresión de ira cambió por una de tristeza.

- ¡Él te hizo parte de sus filas, vió en ti mucho potencial, que no eras como los demás! – seguía Sareena.

- Basta. – repetía Frost con un tono más desesperante.

- ¡Y tú solamente querías su puesto, estaba desesperada por tenerlo, ibas a hacer cualquier cosa por ello!

- Detente, por favor.

- ¡Parecía tan buena, y resultaste ser una maldita rata codiciosa y arrogante!

- ¡Por favor, basta! – imploraba Frost en un tono más fuerte.

- ¡Tu no mereces estar en el Lin Kuei! ¡Sinceramente, no sé por qué Sub Zero quiere perdonarte, hasta yo soy mejor soldado Lin Kuei que tú! – seguía Sareena sin hacerle caso a las suplicas de Frost.

- ¡Detente, por favor! – Frost se tapaba los oídos, ya no quería oir nada más.

- ¡ERES UNA VERGÜENZA, NO MERECES ESTAR VIVA DESPUÉS DE TODO EL DAÑO QUE HICISTE! ¡SUB ZERO FUE UN BUEN HOMBRE CONTIGO Y TÚ LE PAGASTE DE ESTA FORMA: TRAICIONANDO, ASESINANDO, ENLOQUECIENDO! ¡NO SÉ SI TU MENTE YA ESTÁ MUY DAÑADA PARA DARTE CUENTA DEL ENORME ERROR QUE HAS COMETIDO!

- ¡BASTAAAAA! – gritó Frost con todas sus fuerzas. Se arrodilló, para luego comenzar a llorar cubriendo su palido rostro con sus manos.

Sareena miraba la escena, seria y callada.

- Espero que recapacites Frost, es lo que él y yo esperamos de ti. – concluyó Sareena antes de dar la vuelta y retirarse dejando a la ninja con su desdicha.

- M…Mae…Maestro Sub Zero. – dijo Frost en voz de baja y entre sollozos.

La lucha había concluido, Sareena había dejado fuera de combate a Frost. Ahora solo quedaba una batalla más por concluir:

El portal de Scorpion había transportado a Noob a un lugar sombrío, con ríos de lava y fuego, esqueletos y cadáveres carbonizados, era Netherrealm, era el infierno.

- Bienvenido, Bi-Han. ¿Recuerdas este lugar? – le dijo el espectro al ninja negro.

- Sí, aquí fue donde me mataste por primera vez.

Y era, en efecto, ese mismo lugar. El lugar donde hace años Scorpion le dio muerte a Bi-Han, o mejor dicho, al Sub Zero original.

- Así es, y aquí volveré a matarte. ¡PREPARATE BI-HAN! - exclamó Scorpion desenvainando nuevamente las dos espadas que llevaba en la espalda, listo para pelear.

Fin del tercer capítulo.


	4. Fuego y hielo

Rios de fuego ardiente, esqueletos y gente quemándose formaban parte de aquel horrible escenario. Solo se oía el sonido de la lava chisporroteando y los gritos desgarradores de algunas personas atadas en postes mientras se les chamuscaban la piel y la carne.

En ese lugar Scorpion estaba preparado para volver a darle muerte a Bi-Han, pero ahora como Noob Saibot, no como Sub-Zero.

- Me aseguraré que no regreses nunca más Bi-Han. – amenazó el ninja dorado.

- Me subestimas Hanzo, hasta ahora no he usado ni la mitad de mi poder. Pero ahora utilizaré toda mi energía para aniquilarte. ¡PREPARATE!

Y ambos ninjas comenzaron nuevamente a luchar, era una pelea crucial en medio de la lava, cualquier movimiento erróneo puede terminar en un chapuzón en el mar hirviente. Estaba vez Noob realmente comenzaba a dominar la pelea y consigue darle varios golpes a Scorpion.

- Parece que ahora no eres tan fuerte, Scorpion, conozco tus técnicas y no te servirán de nada contra mí.

Noob volvió a separar a Saibot, su sombra, de su cuerpo. Ahora el ninja del Shirai Ryu esyaba en problemas, intentando bloquear y esquivar los golpes pero no era inútil: Noob le daba una patada en las costillas, mientras Saibot le propinaba un golpe en la espalda; lograba esquivar un golpe de Noob pero no tenía tiempo para eludir un rodillazo de Saibot que le daba en pleno abdomen; Sus contrincantes realmente usaban todo su poder y energía.

"Debo terminar con esto" pensaba el espectro infernal, hasta que una idea surgió en su mente: usar su arma máxima.

Sin perder tiempo, Scorpion consigue golpear a Noob y distraerlo unos segundos, segundos muy vitales para asegurar su victoria. Se quitó su máscara revelando su verdadero rostro que no era más que un cráneo envuelto en llamas, sin ojos ni nada, iba a usar su técnica especial con la que se aseguraba siempre la muerte de la pobre víctima.

- ¡MUERE NOOB! – gritó Scorpion antes de lanzar una feroz llamarada a través de su boca hacia su oponente.

Noob, apenas tuvo tiempo de ver el fuego que venía directamente hacia él, de pronto fue cubierto por completo en llamas. El ninja dorado siguió expulsando fuego durante varios segundos más, hasta estar seguro de que no iba a encontrar nada más que un esqueleto carbonizado.

"¡Imposible!" pensó Hanzo mientras se colocaba de nuevo la máscara al no ver ni un solo rastro de su rival al extinguirse las llamas, no había cadáver, no había huesos, no había rastros de tela quemada, nada. Pero un feroz rodillazo en su espalda le hizo darse cuenta de algo: Noob había eludido el ataque.

- Idiota, en un segundo me transporté y pude esquivar tu mísero ataque. – decía seriamente el ninja negro, completamente intacto, con Saibot a su lado.

Hanzo quedó arrodillado completamente exhausto y adolorido, apenas podía ponerse de pie, sus ojos carentes de pupilas miraban a su enemigo y veían como su sombra volvía a su cuerpo, Noob y Saibot volvieron a ser uno.

- ¿Qué me habías dicho al principio Scorpion? – preguntaba el ninja negro, para luego contestarse solo – Habías dicho _"Me aseguraré que no regreses nunca más Bi-Han"_, ¿no? Pues parece que no lograrás hacer eso. Volverás a estar muerto.

- No lo creo hermano – dijo una voz nueva.

- Pero que… ¡Kuai Liang! – exclamó Noob Saibot sorprendido de ver a su hermano en aquel lugar.

- Hola "hermano". No voy a dejar que acabes con él.

- ¿Por qué no? Él es enemigo tuyo también, quiso matarte a ti también.

- Sí, pero él fue manipulado para estar contra mí y el Lin Kuei, tal vez el me considere un enemigo pero yo a él no.

- Eso es ridículo. Ahora vete y déjame terminar con él… y luego terminaré contigo.

- Si quieres matarlo a él, primero deberás matarme a mí.

El ninja azul avanzaba con esfuerzo por sus heridas pero desafiante ante su enemigo, Noob decide entonces quitar a quien había sido su hermano del camino, nuevamente volvió a separar a Saibot y lo envió contra Sub-Zero con la orden de destruirlo.

Pero antes de que la sombra pudiera tocar a Sub-Zero, este concentró sus poderes helados y lanzó un rayo que dejo a la sombra negra en una estatua de hielo brillante para luego reducirla a pedazos de un feroz golpe.

- ¡Saibot! – dijo furioso Noob mirando a Sub-Zero y a lo que quedaba de su sombra, cometiendo el error fatal de darle la espalda a Scorpion, quien estando arrodillado rápidamente desenvaina una de sus espadas y se la clava en el pie al ninja negro.

Con un grito de dolor, Noob le da un golpe en el rostro a Scorpion, tirándolo al suelo para luego seguir pisoteándolo en todo el cuerpo. Sub-Zero aprovechando, la distracción que le brindó Scorpion, usa su poder para hacer con sus manos una espada de hielo.

- ¡Bi-Han! – gritaba Sub-Zero corriendo espada en mano

Noob rápidamente da la vuelta y al ver al cryomancer acercarse a toda velocidad decide nuevamente eliminarlo usando también sus poderes oscuros para lanzar un proyectil de energía, pero el ninja azul usa su famosa barrida y literalmente se desliza esquivando el ataque y preparándose para dar un golpe final con su espada.

El ninja negro no tuvo tiempo de esquivar el golpe, la espada de hielo se clavó en su pecho atravesándolo por completo, la sangre negra que caía de su boca se escurría por su máscara hasta caer al suelo junto con la de su herida.

- Perdiste Bi-Han. – dijo Sub-Zero que aún sostenia la espada clavada en el cuerpo de su hermano mayor.

- Re…realme…realmente has…has demostrado…..ser un b…gran guerrero Kuai Liang. – decía con esfuerzo Noob.

Scorpion logró incorporarse y mirar atonito la escena que se estaba produciendo ahora mismo. Noob siguió hablando:

- Merec…mereces llevar es…esos colores… eres digno… de ser…Su…Sub-Zero.

- Bi-Han… - solo le limitaba a decir Sub-Zero.

- Si aún estuviera…vivo…si aún fuer…fuera tu hermano…estaría…estaría orgul… orgulloso de ti. A…adiós….hermano.

Lentamente, la zona donde estaba la herida comenzó a congelarse, el hielo se expandió hasta cubrir todo el cuerpo de Noob. Sub-Zero soltó la espada mirando el cuerpo de Bi-Han y se apartó diciendo un último "Adios, hermano".

Tras alejarse lo suficiente Sub-Zero miró a Scorpion, él ya sabía lo que el ninja espectral pensaba hacer, pero no lo detuvo. Scorpion con su espada cortó en dos el cuerpo congelado de Noob, el corte fue tan rápido que el cuerpo parecía intacto, pero una patada bastó para revelarlo y destrozar lo que quedaba de Bi-Han.

Noob Saibot fue finalmente derrotado, ambos ninjas se quedaron mirando uno al otro, como esperando un ataque.

- ¿Ahora vas a matarme? – rompía el silencio Sub-Zero, preparando sus puños para una pelea, no iba a morir sin pelear.

- No. – contestó secamente Scorpion.

- ¿Qué? – dijo confundido el cryomancer, esa respuesta sí que no la esperaba.

- A mí no me gusta pelear con gente herida, además te oí que me manipularon para estar en contra tuya.

- Así es, tú fuiste asesinado por mi hermano hace tiempo, pero Quan Chi fue quien destruyó al Shirai Ryu, fue quien te manipuló y te hizo creer que fuimos nosotros lo que mataron a tu familia.

Hanzo sabía que la verdad podía ser dolorosa, pero no tanto. Quan Chi fue quien lo había entrenado para vengarse de Sub-Zero y el Lin Kuei… ¡si hasta lo llamaba "maestro"!

- En ese caso – dijo Scorpion reprimiendo su enojo al descubrir al verdadero culpable – tendré que hacerle una "visita" a Quan Chi.

- Iré contigo. – decía Sub-Zero.

- No, esto es personal entre él y yo.

- Pero no solo el Shirai Ryu salió perdiendo por culpa de Quan Chi, él también usó a mi hermano y ha causado estragos entre los Lin Kuei.

El ninja dorado se quedó quieto y reflexionando sobre todo lo que le decía quien hasta este momento era su enemigo. Después de unos minutos aceptó la compañía de Kuai Liang ya que el también tenía cuentas pendientes con el hechicero.

- Pero primero debes descansar Sub-Zero, yo te avisaré cuando llegué el momento. Pero ahora vete. – dijo Scorpion mientas con sus manos creaba un portal a la tierra.

- De acuerdo… adiós. – se despidió el cryomancer atravesando el portal.

- Adios… Kuai Liang.

Fin del cuarto capítulo.


	5. Perdón

Los soldados del Lin Kuei salieron del templo en busca de su maestro, en su camino encontraron el cuerpo inerte de Smoke, pensaron en destruirlo pero se negaron ya que había sido un gran amigo de Sub-Zero y uno de los más grandes integrantes del clan.

Siguieron buscando, corriendo sobre la blanca nieve hasta hallar en esta manchas rojizas de sangre, "Debe estar cerca" pensaron todos al mismo tiempo, pero una voz femenina los distrajo. Cold, uno de los aprendices más fuertes del clan reconoció inmediatamente a la persona que se acercaba corriendo.

- Señorita Sareena. – dijo el ninja reconociendo a la amiga de su maestro.

- Hola Cold, podrían haber ayudado a Sub-Zero, después de todo ustedes son miembros del clan.

- Sí, pero el propio Gran Maestro nos ordenó no ayudarlo, uno de los nuestros lo desobedeció y atacó a sus enemigos, pero ellos… lo… lo… - decía el aprendiz, no hacía falta explicar más.

- Está bien, yo ya me deshice de Frost, Sub-Zero se encargó de Smoke por lo que veo.

- Sí, pero no encontramos al Gran Maestro.

- Creo saber dónde está. Siganme.

Inmediatamente la mujer demonio comenzó a correr, seguida por detrás por los guerreros Lin Kuei. No tardaron mucho tiempo en localizar un círculo negro de quemado en medio de la nieve, algo que obviamente no era para nada normal, producto del portal creado por Scorpion para descender al infierno.

- Aquí estuvieron Scorpion y Noob peleando, esas marcas de quemado son de los portales de Scorpion, las he visto antes. Ambos deben seguir peleando en el infierno… y me temo que Sub-Zero podría estar allí.

La mujer cerró sus ojos, temía que realmente Sub-Zero esté allí, teninedo en cuenta el mal estado en el que estaba. No pudo evitar dejar caer una lagrima, ella ignoraba cuanto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que lloró… si es que alguna vez lo había hecho.

Pero cuando su lágrima apenas toco el colchón de nieve que era el suelo, un nuevo resplandor de fuego emergió de la marca negra del suelo. Una sombra comenzó a emerger de entre las llamas.

- Sub-Zero… - dijo Sareena reprimiendo la emoción.

- ¡Maestro! – gritaron Cold y los ninjas del Lin Kuei al unísono viendo de nuevo a su líder y el estado deplorable en el que se hallaba después de tan terrible enfrentamiento.

El cryomancer dio unos cuantos pasos antes de caer arrodillado por el dolor de sus heridas, Sareena lo ayudó a levantarse.

- ¿Y Bi-Han y Scorpion? – preguntó Sareena.

- Scorpion se quedó en el infierno, sabe que Quan Chi fue el responsable de todo los que le pasó a su clan, mientras que Bi-Han ya no nos atacará más ¿Dónde está Frost?

- No te preocupes, no la maté. Ahora te llevaré con ella, no creo que se haya movido de donde la dejé. – le explicó la mujer demonio.

Un rato más tarde llegaron, tal como dijo Sareena: Frost había permanecido exactamente en el mismo lugar y en la misma posición, incluso seguía llorando. Kuai Liang lentamente se acercó a ella, se arrodilló y lo colocó una de mano en su hombro, la mujer giro la cabeza sorprendida de ver a su ex maestro.

- M…. maestro…. – decía la mujer de cabello como hielo.

- Frost, espero que hayas recapacitado. Espero que finalmente comprendas y veas tus errores.

- Sí…he comprendido mis errores y por eso… - decía la cryomancer mientras forjaba nuevamente una espada de hielo con sus manos (otra vez) y se la entregaba a su maestro. – debe MATARME.

- ¿Matarte? ¿Por qué?

- Porque no tengo perdón por todo lo que he hecho, no merezco ser del Lin Kuei, no merezco estar a su lado... no merezco vivir. Así que por favor maestro, máteme, por lo menos no quiero morir siendo enemiga suya.

El ninja azul observó la espada y a su discípula, quien se acomodaba para recibir el golpe. Frente a las miradas de sus hombres y de Sareena se preparó para darle muerte a la arrepentida enemiga. Frost cerró los ojos y esperó, sabía que no sentiría nada y que iba a ser rápido pero solo oyó el ruido de hielo partiéndose contra el suelo.

- Maestro… ¿Por qué hizo eso? – preguntó confundida Frost ya que lo primero que vió al abrir los ojos y ver los trozos de la espada de hielo en el piso.

- Porque te arrepentiste. Finalmente la codicia y la arrogancia dejaron tu alma, puedes volver al clan, puedes volver a ser mi compañera. Estoy seguro de que ahora serás un buen soldado Lin Kuei, has caído bajo pero puedes volver a llegar alto.

La joven cryomancer no podía creerlo, Sub-Zero la estaba perdonando de todo. Ella lo odió cuando no puede robarle el medallón del dragón, pero en el fondo, muy en el fondo sentía una atracción por su maestro. Ella no pudo evitar la emoción y abrazó a quien volvía a ser su mentor.

- ¡Gracias maestro! ¡Le prometo serle leal, jamás volveré a traicionarlo! ¡Si no cumplo mi palabra que la muerte me lleve!

- Está bien Frost, te creo.

A Sareena no pareció linda aquella imagen de su amado abrazando a otra mujer, "Parece que tengo competencia" pensó seriamente mientras miraba disgustada a Frost.

Algunos de los soldados del Lin Kuei se habían ausentado pero regresaron cargando a Smoke.

- Gran Maestro, ¿Qué hacemos con él? – preguntaron ellos mientras aún cargaban al Cyborg.

- Llevenlo al templo, contactaré con Jax y Sonya para que lo reprogramen y pueda volver a tener su alma, que vuelva a ser el Smoke que conocí.

Y mientras Sub-Zero hablaba con sus esbirros, Sareena se acercó con cara de pocos amigos a Frost para hacerle una advertencia:

- Te tendré bien vigilada, si llegas a planear algo en contra de Sub-Zero, te juro que…

- No te preocupes, he cambiado.

- Espero que así sea. Pero no dejaré de vigilarte ni un segundo.

Finalmente el grupo comenzó a caminar de regreso al templo Lin Kuei, la amenaza parecía haber concluido por ahora.

Pero en otro lado…

Mientras el ninja Lin Kuei estaba de regreso a su lugar repleto de nieve y frío, un ninja del Shirai Ryu aún seguía en su hogar infestado de esqueletos y ríos de lava ardiente. Sentado en el suelo concentrándose, reflexionando sobre todo lo ocurrido, sobre el engaño al que había sido sometido durante tanto tiempo hasta que sentía nuevamente la ira y la venganza consumiendo cada vez más sus pensamientos.

- Quan Chi… - se decía a si mismo Scorpion – Te encontraré… y cuando te encuentre ¡Sentirás en carne propia las llamas del infierno!

Fin

Bueno, espero que hayan disfrutado de este fic, ha sido un poco difícil para mí relatar los combates, por eso es muy problable que mis próximos fics no tenga tanta lucha. Dejen reviews, cualquier consejo que me quieran hacer para mejorar en mis fics será bienvenido. Ale93371.


End file.
